RedwallStar Wars Crossover
by ArtistsChild93
Summary: This ones just for funzies... anyway i came up with this idea a while back I kinda wondered what different Star Wars characters would be in Redwall... Includes a character list of which characters are which animal Not all of these ppl are included in the story others aren't. anyway Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, and Ivy my OC save Redwall along with a hare named Windy. Reviews welcome!
1. Return of the Jedi Characters Redwallize

**Hello okay this is a list of charactors in Jedi (and four are my own OC's) and what kind of animal they would be in Redwall several of these won't be in my story persay but i thought i'd put them there just for the heck of it. All of the names in bold are the ones who appear in this fanfiction. All names in italics appear in flashback.**

**Luke Skywalker**- gold squirrel with light blue eyes

**Han Solo**- brown squirrel with hazil eyes

**Princess Leia**- Brown squirrel wit brown eyes and I white tail

**Ivy Starling**- dark brown squirrel with green eyes

**Kort Kovacks**- short red- furred mouse, brown eyes

**Aednat Caal**- dirty yellowish fur, blue eyes

**Danyella Corbun**- gracefully built otter with white underbelly, hazil eyes

**Maggi Tacci**-tall sinewy otter with a slight gold hint to the fur, bluish-grey eyes

**Lando Calrissian**- dark furred otter, dark brown eyes

**Threepio**- golden robotic mouse

**Artoo**- blue and white robotic mole

**Chewie**- giant river otter with blue eyes

_Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker)-_ bald squirrel but unable to tell in his life support suit, light blue eyes (would be gold furred like his son)

_Emporer Palpatine_- hideous hairless rat with yellow eyes

**Obiwan** (brief appearances as a force ghost)- aging sea otter with grey eyes

Moff Jerjerrod- black rat with a grey underbelly, black eyes

_Admiral Piett_- thin ferret with bandit markings, hazil eyes

Ewoks- pigmy shrews

**Wedge**- otter with a tuft of dark fur on his head and cream underbelly, brown eyes

**General Madine**- sandy furred mouse, white spots on the belly, grey eyes

**Admiral Akbar**- orange skinned salamander, black spots on back, yellow eyes

_Mon Mothma_- older squirrel, red fur, blue eyes

_Boba Fett_- powerfully built. Nasty looking stoat, black eyes

**Storm troopers and scout troopers**- various vermin

_Rancor Keeper_- overly fat greasy rat (I had to put him in there somewhere)

**Random imperials**- assorted vermin


	2. Meeting Windy

Windylow was trapped!

"On yer feet rabbit," a huge rat snarled pointing a cutlass at the young hare. Suddenly without warning the rat had crumpled to the ground as a gold blur collided with it.

As the rat began to rise, he found a peculiar glowing green blade at his throat, "Make a move rat and you're dead." Windylow's mouth fell open; the golden blur was in fact a magnificent looking squirrel, scarred, lithe, and powerfully built. The rat quivered under the strange humming blade.

He began to whine pitifully, "Leggo of Fleabit! I meant no 'arm on me onner sir."

The stranger retracted the blade, "Start running or you're a deadbeast. I don't kill without reason." The rat fled without a second thought. The strange squirrel turned his unusual light blue eyes onto the young grey-furred hare, "Are you all right?"

"In the bloom of health, thanks to you sah wot! Wot!" Windylow said with a grin, "That was a jolly good show could you teach me that?"

The squirrel chuckled, "Perhaps another time. What do they call you, friend?"

"Windylow Fletch but my pals call me Windy." The exuberant hare said, "My enemies jolly well never get the chance dontcha know!"

He let out a bark of laughter, "Like that one back there. He had no chance against you, I'm sure I was just cleaning up the mess."

"Nah, you're a bally figment of me imagination." Windy grinned. "Cuz I ain't never run across no gold-furred squirrel. By the way does my figment jolly well have a name?"

"Luke," said the stranger, "and I assure you, I'm not a figment of your imagination."

The loquacious young hare immediately replied, "Jolly nice to meetcha, Luke. Is that magic sword o' yours a jolly figment of my imagination too?"

"Nope," the young squirrel replied, "that's my lightsabre, I made it myself."

"Spiffing!" the awed youngster said, "how old are you?"

"Twenty three seasons, how old are you, Windy?" Luke asked.

"Nineteen," the hare replied, "End of this season I'll be twenty. Hang on you're only a bally few seasons older than me."

The squirrel laughed, "I've been through a lot in four seasons. I haven't had the easiest life if you couldn't tell." Luke was right not only was what was visible of his body striped with scars; his snout had obviously been broken by some old battle or other. Windy also noticed a peculiar line going down the middle of his wrist.

"I say what's that line thingummy going down your right wrist?" he asked.

"What this?" Luke said. With his left paw he opened the split, revealing some metallic things that looked almost like tendons, "it's part of my artificial paw."

Windy let out a low whistle, "How the blue blazes did you lose it?"

"Old battle." He said, "It's not the most pleasant story."

"It jolly well can't be if you lost your blinkin paw in it wot!" he exclaimed.

"It's not exactly a tale for one so young as you," he smiled, "Do you know of anywhere we could stay in relative comfort?"

"That would be the jolly ole abbey of Redwall," said Windy, "tis not too far from here, but I'm not bloomin' sure if they're gonna want me back."

"Why?" Luke asked, "Just out of curiosity."

"I scoffed a whole bloomin abbey cake that was for the jolly ole feast." He said, "Friar George wasn't too happy."

The squirrelburst out laughing a most unusual sound to hear from such a serious young warrior, "you sound like my friend Han. One time he managed to steal an entire pot of nerf stew, enough to feed half my squadron and he and his pal Chewie ate the whole thing by themselves."

"Is he a scoundrelly, devilishly handsome harish chap like me," Windy asked.

"Harish defiantly not, devilishly handsome? My sister seems to think so," he grinned, "I however doubt that very much."

"So he's a jolly old treejumper, I'm assuming," the hare said.

The squirrel got to his footpaws, "So how far is it to this Redwall place?"

"Not far," Windy said, waving his paw in the general direction, "it's just bally well beyond those bloomin' trees wot wot!"

Luke chuckled at his friend's irrepressible manner. It reminded him of a certain wet behind the ears farmboy he knew from somewhere. "Lead on, Windy!"


	3. A Feast to Rember

It was not long before the young hare and the warrior squirrel where in sight of the walls of the magnificent stone abbey.

"Ahoy there!" a booming voice came from the wall top. It was a big male otter.

Luke called up to the otter in a loud voice, "Good evening, sir is this the abbey of Redwall?"

"Indeed it is, matey!" the jovial creature replied, "I see yeh brought yon feedbag back from wherever he run off to." Then he addressed the young hare sternly, "Here yon Windy, your auntie's spent of half the night worried sick about you runnin off like that."

Windy blushed sheepishly and said out of the corner of his mouth, "I'm bally well in for it."

The huge oaken doors began slowly to open, revealing soft firelight glowing around what appeared to be a midnight feast of some sort. Luke stomach growled as he remembered the last thing he had eaten had been a nutri-bar. He clapped a paw over his stomach.

A deep voice chuckled beside him, it was a huge female badger, "Hungry are we?"

It was Luke's turn to blush, "famished, all I've had to eat today was a ration bar and some stream water."

"Forgive me for asking, but are you with a group who came earlier today: three squirrels, two strange creatures that appear to be made out of metal, and a gigantic otter?"

The stranger's already bright eyes lit up, "Where are they? Are they all right?"

She smiled at the young warrior, "They're seated at the feast, don't worry I'll take you to them. What are you called by, friend?"

"Luke they call me Luke," he said calmly.

"Luke!" a young squirrel maid called, rushing towards him. She had chocolate brown fur and deep dark green eyes. She embraced him tightly. "We were so worried about you!"

"I was worried about you," he grinned, "what a coincidence!" She took his paw and lead him over to a table, where his friends where all seated.

"Hey kid," a roguish looking brown squirrel with hazel eyes and a scar on his chin said with a smirk. "Where ya been?"

"Around," the squirrel laughed, "getting into trouble, the usual."

Another squirrel, also brown, thin and very petite with brown eyes replied, "That's the usual with you isn't it, baby brother."

"Hey!" he said, a slight whine entering into his voice, "I've seen the holos I was born first!"

The giant otter growled his amusement and clapped Luke on the back, nearly sending him into a bowl of strawberries and cream.

"Watch it, Chewie, I'm not ready for a bath yet!" he chuckled, "Although, I don't think I woulda minded bathing in that it looks delicious."

"Dig in, Junior," Han said, "Ya know how much I hate to see all this lovely food go to waste."

"Ahh, a bloomin squirrel after me own heart!" Windy exclaimed placing a paw on his heart.

"Windylow Bartholomew Fletch!" a gruff voice said, an old mustachioed hare appeared behind his nephew and caught him by the ear, "What have you gotta say for yourself, Sah, speak up then ye young villain."

"Oww! Uncle Barty, you're hurtin me bloomin ear!" The youngster howled, "I say you blighter leggo!" he continued to holler as he was dragged away by his uncle.

"That look familiar?" Leia grinned at her brother, but quickly realized he was too busy eating to take much notice. She raised an eyebrow, "When exactly was the last time you ate a decent meal?"

Luke stopped eating, "Before Bespin," he said, "I haven't felt this hungry in ages!"

Ivy placed a paw gently on his side and exclaimed, "Dear me! I can feel his ribs through his tunic!"

Leia rolled her eyes, "Hopefully this place will fatten him up a little."

Meanwhile, the revelers inside the relative safety of the abbey where unaware of the dark forces that stalked Mossflower, searching for the young golden squirrel and his friends.


End file.
